Spoonful of Turkey and Kisses
by waddlingdodo
Summary: Brittany's mom makes the best soup. One-shot set in Instant Chemistry AU.


Brittany skipped along the walkway towards West Quad as best she could while clutching a full thermos and her laptop in each hand.

It was Thanksgiving Day, just after noon. It was a nice and crisp autumn day. The trees let their remaining leaves dance in the wind, joining their friends on the damp grass. The residence was quiet, most students having gone home for the long weekend. There was the odd student here or there but for the most part everyone stayed in their rooms or went out to any place that was open.

Brittany knocked on the door of Santana's floor, praying that someone was around to open it for her. She wanted to surprise a sick Santana with some homemade turkey soup-thanks to her mother-and some snuggle time.

Absolutely no kissing though. midterms have come and gone but their effects still lingered. They both were a little behind in their classes and were desperately trying to catch up. Brittany couldn't afford to be sick.

She tried knocking on the door a little harder this time, peering inside to see if anyone was coming. Brittany sighed and pressed her forehead to the glass, this surprise visit wasn't going as planned. The stairwell door opened and closed and someone started ascending the stairs below.

Brittany closed her eyes and hoped that it was someone on Santana's floor, and hopefully not Santana herself. Sure enough when Brittany opened her eyes she was met with Rebecca, Santana's floor Don.

Rebecca fished her keys out of her purse, "Hey, Brittany, visiting Santana again?" as if she needed to ask.

"Yup, she's been sick all week so I'm gonna surprise her with some soup." Brittany smiled and lifted the big Thermos as proof.

Rebecca laughed and put her key in the lock, "Aww you're so sweet, Brittany. I wish my boyfriend did that for me when I was sick." She held the door open for Brittany before entering herself.

"Are you a normal pony or a bicorn like me?"

Rebecca just blinked at her.

"Or maybe you're a future unicorn? Future unicorns need to have guidance from other unicorns to understand their magical potential."

Rebecca just nodded along and walked down the hall towards Santana's room, Brittany close behind. "O-...kay, Brittany, how about I open Santana's room for you? I don't want to hear any funny business while you're in there." Rebecca was pretty much the only female on Santana's floor that was accepting of their relationship.

"Rebecca, you know we would never do anything in Santana's room! She's really controlling about the arrangement of her room so any sweet lady kisses would have to be in my room in South Quad."

Rebecca paused in the middle of unlocking Santana's door, "Sweet lady...kisses? Do I want to know?"

"C'mon, even a normal pony knows what sweet lady kisses are," Rebecca shook her head. She never understood Brittany talk.

She opened the door for her. "Let me know if you guys need anything." and with that Rebecca walked to her suite at the end of the hall. Brittany waited for her to enter her room and close the door before nudging open Santana's door.

She was met with the sight of a sniffling Santana with tissues scattered all over her bed, desk, and floor. She was pouring over her math book under the glow of her desk lamp, with the curtains closed. In that instant, Brittany realized that her radiator was on full blast, filling the room with intense heat.

Brittany tugged at her scarf with her occupied hands, desperately trying to rid herself of her coat at the same time, "Santana! What are you doing studying and why is it so hot in here?" Brittany set down the thermos and laptop on her bed with a huff as her jacket and scarf soon joined them. Santana dabbed at her runny nose with a crinkled tissue, "I need to catch up calculus. They're going to start integrals and I'm still behind from the midterm!"

Brittany drew open the curtains and opened the window to let the cold air balance out the steaming heat of the room. Santana got up from her chair to close the window, "Mmm no, don't. I need to sweat this out so I can get better faster." Brittany grabbed her arm and motioned for her to sit on the bed, "No. You can't get better this way." She turned off the radiator before crossing her arms over her chest, "Have you been drinking enough water to balance all this sweating you're doing?"

Santana groaned as she laid back on the bed and took off her glasses. She pushed her bangs away from her sticky forehead and rubbed her eyes, "Yes, I've had plenty of water, _mom_."

"Hey! I wouldn't have to be mothering you if you just went home to your real mother this weekend instead of lying about studying for a test."

Santana let out a sigh and pressed the back of her hand to her eyes, "Britt, you know she would've forced me to come home if she knew I was sick and I _do_ have studying to do. I'm behind in calculus."

Brittany uncrossed her arms and walked towards the bed, placing Santana's glasses on the desk. She kneeled next to Santana on the bed, "Honey, you know you've pulled through tougher situations. You made it through all your midterms in one week! You're the smartest unicorn I know!" Santana didn't move from her position on the bed, but she smiled. This girl just does things to her. Brittany crawled down to the end of the bed and picked up the thermos, "I brought you turkey soup." Santana immediately sat up as she watched Brittany open the thermos, "You didn't make it yourself did you? I told you the washing machine in the laundry room wasn't good enough to cook with."

Brittany shot her a disapproving look, "I wasn't cooking with it that time. Delilah took your clothes out of the machine and put hers in instead so I just poured in some kool-aid mix into her wash." Santana giggled at the memory. Brittany had sacrificed her own laundry that day to wash and dry Santana's laundry herself. No one could explain why all of Delilah's clothes were turned an incredible shade of blue raspberry. Brittany was rewarded with plenty of sweet lady kisses that night.

"My mom made extra-just for you-after I told her you were sick."

Santana simply stared at her, her jaw hanging agape, "You talk to her about me?"

Brittany couldn't help but smile at Santana's disheveled hair, wrinkled clothes, and shocked expression, "Yes, I talk to her all the time about you. She thinks you're adorable."

Santana shook her head as she gathered her own hair into a side ponytail. Brittany scooped up some of the soup in a big spoon and held it out for Santana. She reached for it with her hand but Brittany pulled back, "Ah ah, I'm going to spoon feed you and you're going to sit there and enjoy it."

Defeated, Santana rolled her eyes and opened her mouth. Brittany brought the spoon to her own lips and blew on the soup before guiding it into Santana's waiting mouth. She waited for Santana to chew and swallow the first spoonful before scooping up more and blowing on it. Santana watched her intently, her heart swelling with affection for this wonderfully sweet girl.

"I love you."

Brittany set the spoon back in the soup and stirred it nervously. "You love me or the soup?"

Santana laughed before placing her hand on her knee and squeezing gently, "I love you. The soup and your mom are a close second though."

Brittany looked up at her through her eyelashes and blushed, "I love you too, Santana." Santana leaned in for a kiss but Brittany put her free hand to her face and nudged her back, "No kisses. I don't want to get sick. I'm going for a record." Santana pulled her hand away from her face, "A record of what? Not getting sick?" Brittany nodded before digging for more soup, "Yup, I'm the only one in the entire North/South Quad that hasn't gotten sick."

"_Yet_. I want my "I love you" kisses." Santana leaned in again but Brittany dodged her puckered lips.

"No! You'll get kisses after you get better. Now hurry up, your soup is getting cold." She held out the spoon and waited.

"You're not gonna blow on it?" Brittany huffed and gave the spoon a quick, cooling blow before holding it out again.

Santana's lips slowly formed a playful grin, "I think you should kiss every spoonful of soup."

Brittany lowered her arm. Really? She was going to make her kiss every spoonful of soup _and _spoon feed her? Deciding to humour her, she brought the spoon to her lips and planted a kiss to the side of the spoon. She held it out for Santana who accepted it, chewing happily.

"Your kisses are delicious." Brittany laughed and shook her head before blowing on and kissing the next spoonful, "C'mon you big dork, you need to hurry up and finish this soup."

"What's the big hurry?" Santana spoke, with her mouth full, some soup dribbling down her chin.

Brittany giggled and pulled a tissue from one of the many tissue boxes on her bed and wiped her chin, "I'm gonna skype my mom in about 10 minutes." Brittany fed her another spoonful of kisses and turkey, "Oh, do you want me to leave while you do that?"

"No, you're gonna join me. My mom wants to meet you, well, y'know, properly."

Santana's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Meet me? But I look like a mess!" Brittany fed her another helping of soup, catching a droplet of soup with the spoon before it dribbled down her neck, "You look fine, Santana. She really wants to see you and talk to you face to face. Pleeeeease?"

Santana chewed and thought about it for a moment before sighing, "Okay, but only because she did make me soup and you are taking such good care of me."

Brittany placed a quick kiss to her forehead in thanks and happily fed her the rest of the soup.

* * *

Brittany started up her laptop. Santana shifted uncomfortably against the pillows against the wall, "Britt, I don't know if this is such a good idea. What if I fall asleep while we're skyping?"

Brittany put her arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze, "Honey, you know there isn't enough L-Tryptophan in one thermos of turkey soup to make you sleepy."

She was right. Santana was only blaming her obvious nervousness on the turkey. She straightened her back as Brittany logged into Skype. She wanted to make a good impression on her mother, despite her sickly appearance. She wringed her fingers in anxiety before Brittany pulled her hands apart, intertwining their fingers together.

"Don't worry, she'll love you. _I_ already love you."

Santana nodded slowly as Brittany kissed her cheek, squeezing her hand again for reassurance.

The incoming call notification appeared on the screen and Brittany clicked "Answer with video".

"Hi, mom!"

The end.


End file.
